Sent Out
by Perverted-Hokage
Summary: After Naruto brings back Sasuke's dead body back, the village kicked him out for good. After 4 or 5 years, he came back to the village he once used to love.
1. Chapter 1 Gets Kicked Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and neither do you

Read Go Down!

By the way .. i don't know any japanese so forgive me :)

Shizune came barging into Tsunade's office where she was having a conversation with Sakura.

"Hokage-Sama! He's back!" Said an exhausted Kunoichi.

Sakura and Tsunade only knew 1 'He'. Sakura shifted her head over to Tsunade with her 'can-i-go' look, she simply nodded and Sakura ran out the door as fast as she could.

What Sakura found out was very shocking, the 'he' they were referring to was Naruto...carrying a dead body of Sasuke.

"N..a..r.u..t..o.." Whimpered Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura...I tried my best.." Cried Naruto

Tears were flowing over Naruto's Face while Sakura tried to let out a smile but just couldn't. Tsunade didn't know what to tell the village that the last Uchiha prodigy had died and was killed by the Kyuubi, A.k.a Uzumaki Naruto.

When Tsunade had told the village about the horrible news of the death of Uchiha Sasuke, the village started cursing at Naruto and forcing him to leave the village. Surprisingly, Sakura was one of the people.

"He's a demon!"

"He was the last survivor and he killed him!"

"Get him out of this village!"

"He doesn't belong here..That demon" Cried Sakura.

Tsunade tried to convince them but it was no good...

"It was for the better," Convinced Tsunade.

"The better?" Question a random villager in a sarastic voice.

The village was throwing random kind of messages and finally Tsunade was forced to make Naruto leave the village. They went up to the Hokage's office and talked about whats going to happen.

"Naruto, you have to see that you're going to lea-"

Tsunade got cut off by the people that cared about him charging into the office.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya cried in unison.

Suddenly Tsunade thought of an idea, a very brilliant idea.

"Jiraiya, I have a mission for you!" Exclaimed Tsunade.

Kakashi saw where this was going and knew the Hokage's plan where as Iruka was raging all over the place about how Naruto could not leave village and how if the Kyuubi was released in the wild it will come back for Konoha. Even though it was a good point, Tsunade's idea was brilliant and could also prevent the loss for if he would release it, he would have to be weak and un-loved.

"Your mission is to look after Naruto when he leaves the village, you shall protect him with all your love and don't come back until he is strong and matured! You shall take him to all different places," Tsunade hesitated, "And activate his bloodline limits!"

Kakashi and Iruka's eyes widened while Jiraiya kept his perverted grin and nodded.

"MY WHAT!" was all that came from Naruto.

Naruto passed out and Jiraiya helped him pack up and so they left but before they did, Tsunade gave them 2 last speeches.

"Jiraiya, protect him, don't let him get killed and don't let him become a pervert"

"No can do Tsunade-Sama,"

And with that they were off to the wilderness.

When Naruto woke up he saw Jiraiya in front of the fire writing a new novel for the his series.

"Ehh.. Ero-Sennin.. What are we going to do for these couple of months?" Questioned a curious Naruto

"First thing's first, we're going to be out here for years, and second of all, I'm going to train you with everything I got and tell you about you bloodline limit and also teach you how use it," Jiraiya stated...

Both of them eventually got to sleep and woke up early the next morning. Naruto washed his face when they arrived at the lake.

"GAHHH! I'M REFRESHED!" Yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya tried his best to ignore his words but it was obviously too loud for him so he gave some kind of flinch.

"Oi Ero-Sennin! Where's our ramen!" Yelled Naruto once again.

"Naruto, out here we have to stay undercover so I'll change your name, appearance and we have ramen once per week if you are good and complete all missions, Understood?"

"What for?"

Jiraiya gave a bit of a sigh then continued to explain to him.

"If Orochimaru finds us or Akatsuki, I'll be single handed and even if you manage to run away they will catch up so we will both die, but if we stay undercover and they don't notice us then we will be able to survive"

Naruto gave a little flinch at the mention of Orochimaru.

"Ok then I will be Arashi!" Stated Naruto

"And I will still be Jiraiya so people will back off and i can protect you better"

"Hai.."

"Hmmm I learnt this Jutsu some time ago, Ok here it goes, Stay still Arashi!"

Jiraiya concentrated onto his fingers and wiped it on Naruto's face and then Naruto's wisker's disappeared but was just hidden. He dyed Naruto's hari blue and changed his outfit into blue and black.

"Ok don't be so loud and we'll be fine"

"Hai"

"Lets go train now, but before learning all different kind of jutsu's I would like you to keep all your chakra including Kyuubi's inside you like a ball. If you do that Akatsuki cannot sense you neither can Orochimaru. After Naruto learnt that and mastered it, he learnt all different things and experienced many situations. He activated his bloodline limit eventually and got very strong.

(A/N: Umm.. I won't show you or tell you how strong until a bit laterz.. thx i'll soon skip to when he goes back to Konoha.)

After 3 years Naruto mastered all kinds of jutsu and found out he was the heir of his clan which was extremely strong. One day when Naruto was doing more training with Kyuubi chakra, he started to somehow talk to Kyuubi.

**"Hey Kit,"**

_"Hey...Kyuubi?"_

**"Your smarter than i thought" Smirked Kyuubi**

"Hmm you can always teach me new things to make me stronger"

**"No, I wanna get out" **

And with that Kyuubi forced him to get out

_"Hey Kyuubi, I forced a seal onto me, Its impossible for you to get out without my permission"_

**"Damn.." Cursed Kyuubi**

_"But we can make a deal"_

**"What kind of deal?"**

_"You only want freedom rite"_

**"A bit but i haven't killed for so long!"**

_"My deal will also allow you to kill"_

**"What is it Kit?"**

_"I shall let you out in a smaller mode but you can turn big when you wish to, you shall be my partner, help me in fights and you shall listen to my command, if you disobey me, i shall lock you up, also we can play friendly for fun like you biting me when i say somethin stupid hahah"  
_

**"I shall tell you after i have thought about it"**

_Sure, I'm patient"_

**"I see you are worthy, I accpet Kit, let me out"**

_"Give me a second, I have to inform Ero-Sennin"_

When Jiraiya came back to where Naruto was, Naruto told him the whole conversation and then nodded. Naruto performed some jutsu and then Kyuubi popped out of him into a mini version.

"Arhhh! Freedom!" Exclaimed Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuubi, teach me the summoning of Foxes!"

Jiraiya gasped at the last comment.

"Naruto! You already can summon Frogs, Dogs and best of all Dragons! You can't sign 4 contracts!"

"Aha! But with the help of Kyuubi over there, I can sign all contracts!"

Aiyaaa! well... thats the end of first chapter... hoped ya like it :P

Next chapter Naruto will be back in Konoha... wonder what will happen... I will be skipping ummm what 1 or 2 years... ? Meh...

So Review and keep reading to find out what happens!

I know its short and all but i can't help it.. I dunno what to write lar... heh.. i'm gonna involve Akatsuki and Orochimaru in this mwuwahaah... get naruto fired up hehe.. well keep reading :)


	2. Back To Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and neither do you.

Well I know maybe couple of words in Japanese which will show future in this story.

I decided to continue this story.Sorry if it was a bit short and this chapter will be the same for i have already wrote it. Thank you for my reviewers except the flame one which i hated (cries). I will most likely continue this story and make it longer if i continue to get reviews. Enjoy

Let the reading begin!

* * *

Jiraiya let out a gasp at what Naruto could do. Naruto explained to him all the kind of things he could do. Naruto and Jiraiya looked over the dead bodies and thought it was about time to head out.

"Ero-Sennin, lets head home"

Jiraiya remained silient for a while before nodding.

"If you get there first, I'll treat you to ramen for a week! But if you lose, you will have to transform into your Sexy-No-Jutsu for a week!"

Naruto saw the challenge and to him, it was not all that difficult for he had powers that Jiraiya knew not. They bothed raced out and then when Jiraiya arrived he saw a snoring Naruto.

"Nani! How did you get here before me!" Questioned a shocked Jiraiya.

"Ehh...?"

_Flashback_

_"Kyuchiose No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground causing a big explosion which summoned a fully grown dragon with huge wings. Naruto was on top of it and commanded it to fly to the gates of Konoha._

_On the way, Naruto saw Jiraiya and threw some kunais down just to have some fun._

_End of Flashback_

"So that's who it was,"

Naruto smirked at his victory, "Heh, One week of free ramen"

Naruto and Jiraiya went to the gates where they were stopped by two young Anbu.

"Please let us in,"

"Why is it that you have the Konoha forehead protector and what is that fox doing over there?"

They were talking about the small fox which was actually Kyuubi. Naruto had forgotten all about him but surprisingly Kyuubi followed him wherever he went. The two of them had a special bond and were great friends now. They taught each other things from time to time and sometimes sparred.

"We don't want to hurt you, but if you won't let us in, we will have to go in by force!"

"Your the one that's going to be hurt!" The anbu cried in unison.

The anbupunched Naruto but he simply dodged it and continued walking. When the anbu were knocked out, they headed towards Tsunades office.

Jiraiya stayed outside the office while Naruto stepped in followed by a team of anbu.

(A/N: Again.. I'm not japanese so i'm gonna make up random names for these jutsus... please in the review tell me that is ok)

"Genku Sebyuu No Jutsu! (Hidden Jutsu Phoenix Torch No Jutsu) " Leaving the Anbu backing away and then Tsunade came charging at Naruto but Naruto simply dodged it. Sasuke suddenly came out and charged a Chidori at Naruto. Naruto dodged it again and started to get annoyed but surprised at the same time because Sasuke was still alive.

"Sasuke-san, I will appreciate it if you would leave," Sasuke looked over to Tsunade and then nodded.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Tsunade coughed out.

"You would have to give your name first if you would like to know mine" He said cooly copying the words of Sasuke's.

"My name is Tsunade,5thHokage of Konoha village!"

"I have no intentions yet to tell you my names so you can call me Arashi and this is Iri" As he pointed towards the cheerful Kyuubi.

Jiraiya stepped into the office aware of whats happening, he also disguised himself, "I'm Sendoh," There were a minute of silence.

"Arashi, What do you want with the village of Konoha?"

Naruto thought that it would be time to tell her the dangers.

"Orochimaru has teamed up with the Akatsuki and now your the next target of theirs, I also know the diversions they have of!"

"What is it?" Tsunade was worried, definetly for he wanted to protect her village.

"I can not tell you for now unless you answer my questions first," Tsunade thought for a while and then finally came to an agreement and then she nodded.

"Anything!"

"Who became the Hokage"

"There was one, but then he left and he never came back, we found their dead bodies somewhere near the sound village, he was our best chance and now I don't really have anyone but I had to so I chose Uchiha Sasuke."

Both Jiraiya and Naruto was shocked as hell but none of them blew their cover so they remained calm. "He's alive?" Jiraiya said cooly.

"Yes" Was the only answer.

"How" Came the reply of Naruto.

"After he was killed, Orochimaru took his body and used a forbidden technique sacraficing one of his own men to revive Sasuke. He took over Sasuke's body but eventually Sasuke fought it. He also killed Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru, so that is why I am surprised you say that Orochimaru is still alive and planning to attack Konoha."

"I see, I shall answer your question, Orochimaru has planned to force you sending out your most precious Jounins onto special missions and then while they are gone the whole army attacks Konoha on October 2nd, also he has Itachi with them."

"Thank you, I shall inform everyone, will you be staying here?" Questioned a shocked Tsunade at the state of the news.

"Well thats for me to choose." Naruto smirked then turned around.

Naruto, Jiraiya and Kyuubi walked out the door. All three went into all different kind of directions. Jiraiya went to the girls hot springs, Kyuubi went toNaruto's hotel roomto rest from the journeywhile Naruto went to see some old friends.

Neji was practicing with Hinata which has gotten really pretty and did not stumble. Naruto interrupted jerkishly by throwing a kunai in the middle of their spar. Being part of the Hyuuga clan, such a trick could not trick them for they had the Byukagen while fighting.

"What do you want and who are you?"

"Hey Neji, Hi Hinata"

"You interrupted our spar! I demand a fight"

"Since when were you the boss of this place?"

"Shut up and get this over with" Neji took the stance of Jyuuken while Naruto just simply standed there - then disappeared.

Neji threw kunais over where Naruto was.

**"Kinsou Kitori No Jutsu! (Water Spirit Enternal Flash No Jutsu)" Whispered out the Kyuubi as red chakra was pooring over Naruto's body.**

Naruto had performed the jutsu Kyuubi whispered to him and Nejifelt his body drowning in water and as though he was dead. Nejiwas still and was practically dead.Neji got severely injured but was quickly healed by Naruto by his latest healing jutsu.

"Shall we continue?" Smirked Naruto.

"No, It was obvious that fate has chosen you to be the winner,"

**"Who is she?" **

_"Hinata-San,"_

**"Pretty isn't she?"**

_"Yeh, She's in love with me but shes too shy to ask me out"_

Naruto went back up to Tsunade's office deciding to tell her something for she was one of the important people to Naruto and one that trusted him.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

"Good afternoon Tsunade Baa Chan!" Tsunade realising what had just happened and was shocked with the news.

"NARUTO!" She hugged him until he backed her off with some of his own chakra for he was almost strangled to death since Tsunade was so strong.

**"Ugly woman," **

_"I forgot you don't see illusions, concentrate on your own place in the hotel so you won't get troubled by me,"_

(A/N: Kyuubi still can talk to Naruto and help him out in situations even if he is out of his body, sorry for the misunderstanding)

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here, I have my own tricks to surprise them!"

Tsunade had missed the attitude and Naruto's face for so long and she was so happy to see him again.

"Kyuchiose No Jutsu!" And popped a grown up fox.

"A fox?" Gasped Tsunade.

Naruto just sped off with his foxleaving Tsunade shocked and clueless of what had just happenedand went to search for Sasuke but even worse there was one person who he would not want to face, Sakura-san.

* * *

Gahh finished.. Hmmm.. Well see ya and REVIEW :D no flamers plz... Once again.. damn that flamer and thank you for the other happy reviews which motivated me to write again today :) 


	3. Old Friends And Old Enemies Fixed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and neither do you!

Thanks reviewers.

Lets begin :)

Tsunade stood up and ran after Naruto and his fox. "How were you able to summon a fox? Nobody can summon foxes for they were demons and not to mention they destroyed Konoha! You know better than anyone that the Kyuubi and its kind are evil!"

While Naruto was still riding, he realised Tsunade was running behind him so he decided to stop. "Kyuubi wasn't a demon, he was trying to protect Konoha but we took it the wrong way so he had to protect himself.

"I see, but I still want to hear the full story Naruto."

"No Baa-chan, Jiraiya will eventually come along and tell you but for now let him watch the girls, he hasn't for a long time." Naruto then rushed off to meet his old friends. He found that talking to Hinata might help. So once again he went over to Hinata.

"Good afternoon Hinata-Chan." Naruto greeted

"It seems you know my name, hello please tell me your name,"

Naruto thought he would tell her who he is later so he decided to play along at the name 'Arashi'. "I'm a citizen from somewhere far and I have not much intentions to tell people my name yet so you may call me Arashi if you would like all you can think i'm a bizzare bastard which is annoying and ignore me" He gave out a little grin.

"I will call you Arashi thank you, but my I ask, why do you have a Konoha forehead protector?" She asked while staring at the forehead protector.

Naruto thought for a while then said, "I travel around when I have time,"

"Would you like to grab some food?" Hinata offered Naruto.

"Sure since I haven't ate all day, want to go to the ramen store?" Some things never change about Naruto but you couldn't say it could give his idendity away just by eating ramen.

Hinata's cheerful smile fainted to a small smile, "Yeh, sure," She said sadly. They walked over to the ramen shop and ordered ramen for the two ninjas.

"One miso ramen please, what would you like Hinata?"

"Pork ramen please," She gave a little blush and then saw the man nod cheerfully.

Naruto looked at Hinata and looked worried. "Is there something wrong Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata blushed and then looked at Naruto, she felt she wasn't too endangered with this stranger. "Gomen Arashi, I have a really good friend that passed away near the sound village and he used to always come here, this place reminds me of him and I haven't been to this place for so long." She said sadly but then put on a happy face.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, hey the ramens here!" The owner laid the ramen down on the table. "Itadakimasu!" They cried in unison. They both ate cheerfully and after that they talked for a while and payed.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I have to go now." Hinata nodded and they went in different directions. As Naruto was walking he decided that visiting Sakura wasn't such a good idea yet so he would do it when the time is right, and the same for Sasuke. He posted a message to Kakashi telling him to meet him in the training grounds. Knowing his sensei he would probally be late for 4 hours so he decided to set the time at 2pm. Naruto arrived there at 6pm and after waiting for 10 minutes Kakashi arrived.

"Ahh, sorry I got lost in the road of life," Kakashi said while scratching his head then continued reading his all infamous book Icha Icha paradise. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, whats yours?"

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Kakashi." Kakashi's eyes widened as he hardly did but then continued reading his book,"

"Welcome back, you would probally be wondering what has happened in Konoha these 4 to 5 years,"

"Yeh, what has happened to all my friends?"

"Sasuke is married to Sakura, he became hokage, Neji and TenTen are together and so are Ino and Shikamaru. Life was miserable at first but still is but I think Konoha is going to become cheerful once more now that you are here."

"I'm not planning to stay that long even though I want the title Hokage." Naruto was a bit saddended at the end of the sentence but then got up and said goodbye. It had been a long day of travelling so he decided to train a little then have some ramen and he would probally call that a day.

**"Wake up Kit, we've got training today!"**

_"Stuff training,"_

**_"_I see, you want force or not?"**

_"Fine fine, what will you teach me though?"_

**"I'll tell you when we get there!" **

And so Naruto got dressed had some ramen and went to the training grounds still half asleep. "Gahh, Kyuubi what are you going to teach me."

**"I'm gonna teach you your most hidden chakra from part of your bloodline limit!" **

_"Heh, Chakra sounds interesting, so what kind of chakra are we talking about?"_

**"The legendary rainbow chakra, it is made from a jutsu that only you can do."**

_"What is it?" Questioned an unpatient Naruto._

**"This jutsu doubles all you chakra and also your Kyuubi chakra, it turns all this chakra into the legendary rainbow chakra which has 7 different colour inside. The chakra is 3 times stronger than the Kyuubi chakra. This won't take much training but it is a bit difficult to call out and you can not just call it out anytime. You will have to be in a life threatening place that even the Kyuubi chakra can not help you, that is when you can activate the chakra and use it."**

_"Teach me it!"_

**"Perform the following hand seals and while each one are performed concentrate a picture of the zodiac animal of the seal in your mind, after you have peformed all seals shout 'Kai!' (Release)"**

(A/N: I used release cause well umm release chakra? lol hehe)

Kyuubi mumbled the seals to Naruto and Naruto performed each one while concentrating them hard.

"Hmm, I see, so I can activate it when i'm in big trouble?"

**"Yeh."**

"Arhh, I guess its time to let Sasuke know the news about me and Itachi.

Naruto went over to Sasuke who was training his guts out with his new jutsus. Naruto noticed that he had his Shar- " Naruto stared for a while. He had his Mangekyou Sharingan on!

(A/N: Spelt right?)

"Eh Sasuke, turn that sharingan off, I would like to have a friendly chat, teme." There was only one person who would ever call Sasuke that, everyone else respected him because he's the survivor of the Uchiha clan and above all that, he was the Hokage.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" Sasuke was half angry and half happy, Naruto could tell.

"Well I did make myself clear didn't I?" Sasuke took off his Mangekyou Sharingan and sat down next to where Naruto was.

"Orochimaru and Itachi is still alive and they are planning on attacking Konoha.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "That's impossible, I killed them 2 years ago!"

"I know that happened, Orochimaru is practically immortal since he used this kind of kinjutsu. Itachi is a different case, you see, Orochimaru has Akatsuki by his side so he decided to revive Itachi to help him. They will be attacking soon so you better get ready and get ready to save this village Hokage-teme." Naruto smirked.

"Hm, I don't make a good Hokage, you deserve to be Hokage. You risk your life to save the village, it was your dream wasn't it?"

"Yeh, but I haven't decided will I be staying in Konoha, I should be leaving soon." Naruto was saddended but he could stay here.

"Your leaving?" Then someone on the door knocked, Naruto sensed who it was.

"Come in Kyuubi," Naruto said leaving a shocked Hokage. The door opened and a fox came in.

**"Hey Kit, Hm, Sasuke eh,"**

"Kyuubi, don't do anything dangerous" Naruto warned him. Sasuke looked over Naruto.

"Naruto, please help us in this fight. We need you!"

"We'll see," Naruto and then there was another knock. Naruto knew it was Sakura and so he opened the door. Sakura came in and then joined in the conversation.

"Hi I'm Sakura!" Naruto stared at her forgetting that she didn't know him.

"Do you two know about the incident happening around 18 years ago with the Kyuubi? He was not defeated but was rather sealed, sealed into a baby, the baby's name was Uzumaki Naruto, Me." Sasuke was shocked by the news and then he pointed to the fox in front of him then he looked at Naruto.

"Yeh thats Kyuubi over there. I let him out so he can have freedom." Sakura gave a huge gasp.

"YOUR BACK!" As she tried to punch Naruto, Naruto was still angry for sending him out of the village and activated his Kyuubi chakra and then hit her real hard against the wall. Sasuke eventually stopped his anger.

"I-I-I need to go." So Naruto went off without a goodbye. That wasn't really the meeting he would be expecting.

Naruto decided to stop visiting friends for a while and decide what to do and whether he would stay in Konoha or not.

**"So, planning on staying or not?"**

_"I don't know. How about you Kyuubi?"_

**"I would if you would. There's so many hot chicks around here! why not!"**

_"Shouldn't have asked" He muttered_

**"Heh, you could become Hokage if you stay here most likely."**

_"They wouldn't want me to be their Hokage, and plus i'm not going to explain to that heartless bunch about you, they'll just hate me, like all the other people who knows the truth."_

**"What about the people that are important to you!" **

_"I'll think about it Kyuubi."_

**"To cheery you up and take your mind out of this awful subject, i'll teach you a new move, its a bit like rasengan but its even better. No handseals!"**

"YATAAA!" Naruto screamed out of his lungs, Kyuubi fainted at the high sound. Kyuubi got annoyed and sat there.

"Are you going to teach me or not!" Naruto was a bit pissed and was very un-patient!

**"Be quiet, my ears are still recovering from your shout!"**

Naruto almost laughed his heart out and so Kyuubi largened and turned extremely big with 9 tails, he smirked and gave a glare at Naruto, Naruto gave up and Kyuubi smallened again.

**"Ok concentrate your chakra onto a part of your body." **Naruto was concentrating a bit of his chakra onto his right hand like a rasengan.

**"Next, make the chakra into a point, sharp point." **Naruto turned the chakra into a point and was confused about where this was going to.

**"Excellent, now release it and while your releasing it put chakra into it so it continues the flow." **Naruto did it and continued putting chakra into it. The result of this was Naruto shooting flames out of his hand while destroying a whole entire tree with just 1 little hit.

_"Wow Kyuubi, great jutsu!" Commented Naruto._

Naruto started burning the field but got bored so he decided to use this on one of his friends so he went over to Kiba and challenged him even though Kiba had no idea it was Naruto.

Hmm.. Ended lar yay! Matte! NOT END OF THIS STORY..! JUST THE CHAPTER:D Review will be GREATLY appreciated and i tried to make it as long as possible so thx ... i'm still thinking of what to do next... hmmm... cya in da next chapter :)


End file.
